Lost Kitten
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Belle Belladonna never planned on becoming a warrior. She wanted to devote her life to helping people in a different way, through healing, and planned to live her life in the safety of camp. But when she is separated from her twin sister and the White Fang, she must choose between "safety" and a new life of freedom and adventure with the boy who took her in.
1. Prologue

A young girl with black hair and brilliant golden eyes dressed in black, grey, and light-purple stood in a large crowd, shouting as she hoisted a picket sign on her shoulder, two cat-ears perched on top of her head.

"Hey!" She looked over her shoulder, slightly annoyed. "Belle! You're not shouting loud enough!"

An identical girl in black, grey, and light-blue with her hair in a ponytail flinched as she hoisted her sign, her cat-ears flattening.

"S-sorry!"

"It's important that we protest the treatment of Faunus in these mines! And if we don't, you know Adam will get mad at you, again."

"Blake..!"

"You know I'm just looking out for you, little sister." Blake laughed and ruffled Belle's hair, making her pout. Belle finally snapped.

"I'm only younger by twenty-three seconds!"

"Whatever." Blake rolled her eyes. "Just keep shouting. You know how cranky Adam gets."

"Adam this, Adam that!" Belle mocked, annoyed. "Who even cares what Adam thinks?!" There was a snort of annoyance, and the ten year-old tensed up. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Blake nodded, smirking.

"Yep."

"Oh..." Belle turned around, giving a small laugh and wave at the twelve year-old bull-Faunus. "Hey, Adam! Long time, no see! How's it going?"

"Belle, Blake." He crossed his arms, lightly glaring at the twin sisters. "Get back to work." With that, the boy vanished in the crowd.

"What does he think this is?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Atlesian Military?" Belle noticed Blake's smile. "You SO have a crush on him."

"D-do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Grr... Just get back to work!"

"You sound like Adam!"

"Good!"

The girls got back to chanting, then crowd-control arrived. As they started firing bean-bags and throwing tear-gas to disburse the crowd, Adam arrived and grabbed the two girls by the wrists, looking at both of them with concern. He was obviously protective of the two, even if he didn't admit it.

"Let's get out of here!" He ordered. The three started running, going down the nearest alleyway while an officer chased them.

Belle was falling behind, and she tripped over some garbage. Blake and Adam looked back, eyes wide.

"Belle!" Blake shouted. Belle looked up, terrified as the guard picked her up by the back of her blue tank-top, glaring at the other two children.

Adam's red eyes were wide, looking between the two sisters in near-panic. One sister was in human hands, a human with a gun who could arrest or even kill all three children. One sister was safe, in his hands, under his protection...

"We have to go!" Adam's hand closed tighter around Blake's wrist, and the two started running again. Belle's eyes widened and filled with tears as she kept struggling against her captor, and she reached out.

"Don't leave me!" Belle screamed, but the two were gone. The officer glared down at the little girl as he started walking down the alleyway, back toward the other men as they finished clearing/arresting the rest of the crowd.

"Time to bring you in, you little- AH!" The guard shouted in pain as Belle's feet pushed against a crate, the girl leaping up and biting his hand. He released her, and the girl ran into the alleyway, vanishing from his view. "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BEAST! GET BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

 ** _/\_**

It was nighttime in the little Vacuo town, and workers from the Dust-mine were finally allowed to go home. Old people, men, women, and even children flooded out into the open air.

A young boy with blonde hair, grey eyes, and a yellow-furred monkey-tail stepped out, sweaty and exhausted but seemingly proud of himself as he walked off, whistling a happy tune. He wore jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and black sneakers. A white collared-shirt was thrown over his left shoulder, and a gold medallion hung around his neck.

He started walking down an alleyway, minding his own business, then heard some whimpering and paused. He looked around, eyebrow raised.

"Hello?" The boy asked, confused. "Is someone there?" He noticed a large wooden crate with garbage and old cloth piled in such a way that it hid half of the opening. Two brilliant golden eyes glowed in the darkness, fixated upon him with fear. "Hello?" The boy walked over and kneeled, pulling the cloth aside and peering into the crate. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

"G-go away!" Belle shouted, terrified but looking ready to pounce and defend herself if need be. The boy noticed her cat-ears, then raised an eyebrow, looking back at her face.

"You're one of those White Fang protesters, aren't you?" He asked. "You don't look homeless." Belle glared. "Don't you guys travel in groups? Where are the rest of you?"

"... They left me."

"What?" The boy was obviously surprised by this. "Why?" The girl didn't answer. "Do you need help finding them? If you tell me where-"

"They've probably moved by now." Belle hugged her knees to her chest, looking dejected. "They never stay in place after a rally like that."

"And your family-?"

"My sister is with them."

"Oh..." The boy didn't ask about the rest of her family. "What are you going to do?" No reply, again. "... My family's always been real supportive of the White Fang. If you want, you could probably stay the night with us, and we can figure it out in the morning."

Belle stared at the boy, stunned by his kind offer. He offered a hand, and she hesitantly took it, the boy guiding her out of the crate and standing, pulling her to her feet. They gazed at each other for a moment, then...

"I'm Belle Belladonna."

"Sun Wukong. Come on."

With that, the monkey-Faunus boy and the cat-Faunus girl walked down the alleyway together.

 ** _/\_**

The two ten year-olds arrived in the suburbs. They walked for some time, then paused. There white picket-fence, sunflowers peeking over it. A small yellow and white house sat at the center of a medium-sized yard.

Sun opened the gate, leading Belle through the yard, onto the white porch, and right to the white front door, smiling brightly as he looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"My dad's out on a mission, 'cause he's a Huntsman." He explained. "That's why I was working in the quarry, to keep money in the house until he gets back, 'cause Mom's sick... My mom's really nice. You'll like her." Sun knocked a few times, there was some coughing from inside, and the door opened.

The woman was in her early thirties She had curly blonde hair and green eyes, and she wore green pajamas under a yellow bathrobe. A yellow monkey-tail peered from under the bathrobe, swishing slightly in the cool night air. The woman was beautiful, but she had bags under her eyes and she seemed weak.

Belle's eyes narrowed slightly as she examined the woman's condition, then she snapped to attention as Sun's mother spoke.

"Sun? You should have been home a half-hour ago." The woman scolded tiredly, then noticed Belle, her eyes widening slightly. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Belle." Sun replied. "She needs a place to stay the night... She's White Fang, and she got left behind after rally." The woman's eyes were very wide now.

"Oh, you poor thing! Come inside!" The woman coaxed the two in, then closed the door and coughed into the sleeve of her robe, looking back at the children. "Come on, little ones, I'll get you both something warm to drink. The desert gets cold at night."

 ** _/\_**

The two children sat at a kitchen table, talking about each other's lives. Sun wanted to know all about life in the White Fang, and Belle wanted to learn all she could about the treatment of workers (especially Faunus) in Schnee Dust Company Dust-mines.

"So, the kids are extra protesters, and they help healers in the 'Fang?" Sun asked, fascinated. Belle nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yep. My sister's more of a protester, but I'm the better healer. It'll probably be my job someday, if I ever find my way back to them... So, the old people and the smaller women push big carts full of rocks and Dust, the men, stronger women, and bigger children mine, and the smallest children-?"

"Are the guards' errand-boys." Sun crossed his arms. "Yeah. Shift is from sunrise 'till an hour after dark. We get five-minute breaks around six, nine, noon, three, six, and nine. The rest of it is hot, sweaty, dusty work... When my dad gets back, though, we'll have enough money for me to quit and start practicing for combat-school."

"You're going to be a Huntsman?"

"Yeah! It's the dream! Fighting monsters and bad guys, fighting the strong and evil to protect the weak and innocent: it's what I've always wanted to do!"

"Wow..." Belle looked up at Sun's mother, who had been washing dishes. Her golden eyes narrowed once more as the woman coughed. "I want to thank you, for letting me stay the night."

"It's no trouble." Sun's mother looked up with a small smile. "I'm proud of the White Fang, standing up as the voice of our people. You're very brave to have joined so young. Your parents must be so very proud of..." She paused as Belle looked down, the child's expression grim. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter." Belle sighed, then looked up at the woman. "I can help you with that cough. I've helped to treat people in the White Fang who had similar symptoms."

"What?" Both of the Wukongs asked in sync, surprised. Belle nodded and got up, eyes narrowed as she grabbed a pot from the sink and started boiling water on the stove.

"I'm apprenticed to the master-healer of our sector of the White Fang." Belle explained as she rummaged through cupboards, finding various cooking herbs and throwing them into the pot. "He's taught me how to cure illnesses and pain with stuff lying around camp or in the woods, how to clean and wrap injuries, how to set broken bones." The girl stirred the pot. "The cough, you think it's just seasonal allergies? Didn't go to the doctor for it?"

"No-"

"It can be deadly if left untreated." Belle darted outside and returned with some plants from the garden, the pot having started to boil on the stove, the Wukongs staring at her in horror. "Luckily, it's common and easy to heal if caught early-on."

"You're ten!" Mrs. Wukong finally exclaimed as the girl kept working. "How can you know all of this?!"

"Not much else to do around camp." Belle replied. "We don't exactly play games when we're on the run from those who try to end our revolution... Adam taught me that one." Belle kept stirring. "And when I was too small to protest, the healer would watch me and my sister. She'd be off painting signs, I'd be watching him." The young girl grabbed a mug and filled it, holding it up to Mrs. Wukong. "Kids running with the White Fang don't get to be kids very long."

Mrs. Wukong hesitated, then took the mug and drank some of the liquid. Her eyes widened as she seemed to snap into full-awareness, starting to breath normally and without labor.

"That was so awesome!" Sun hugged Belle, who tensed up. "You're like a super-doctor or something!"

"Healers and doctors are pretty different, Sun." Belle smiled uncomfortably. "We're not professionally trained, which makes us lower than battlefield-medics." Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Don't those guys just make you more comfortable while you die?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then, healers should definitely be on-level with them." Sun argued, releasing the girl. "Or, at least you should!" Belle's face turned red as Mrs. Wukong kept drinking the remedy, eyes wide and muttering _how is this possible?_.

"T-thanks."

"Any time! Now, come on! I'll show you where you can sleep!" Sun grabbed Belle's hand and dragged her off into the house, the girl giving a shout of surprise before laughing. Mrs. Wukong looked up, still stunned, then smiled.

 ** _/\_**

That night, Belle curled up on a bed more comfortable than she had ever slept in, falling asleep in the Wukong's guest bedroom.

Sun and his mother peeked into the room, both of them smiling at the young girl as she slept. She seemed so tiny for her age...

"They left her." Sun whispered, his mom looking at him in shock. "It must have been when crowd-control arrived. Her sister, that Adam guy: they must have left her behind."

"The poor thing." Mrs. Wukong sighed. "So young, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders... We can't just throw her out when morning comes. We can't even let her leave. Maybe when your father returns home, he can take her to the White Fang."

"Yeah." Sun nodded. "He'll be here in a week, right?"

"Yes... Sun, we have enough money to get through until your father's return. You're resigning tomorrow so you can keep an eye on Belle."

"Okay... Are you sure?"

"Now that I don't have to worry about cough-medicine, we should be fine. And this mission was big, which means you won't ever have to go back to that terrible place."

"I can be a normal kid?"

"You can be a normal kid." Mrs. Wukong looked up at Belle, sighing. "I wish I could say the same for your friend. If only she wasn't so determined to get back to the White Fang." Sun frowned slightly, looking at the girl.

"I'm not so sure that she is... I have an idea."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Blake sat in a tent, sobbing as Adam rested an arm around her shoulders, looking at her with remorse.

"I'm sorry."

"H-how could we leave her?!"

"It was too dangerous. If we had stayed, we would have been captured, too... The Lieutenant will find her, and all of the others. They'll be fine."

"THEY'RE BACK!" A voice shouted, alerting the two children. Adam and Blake shot to their feet and out of the tent, eyes wide as they scanned the crowds for Belle Belladonna.

Lieutenant Banesaw slowly walked up to the current leader of the White Fang, Sirius Grey: a middle-aged wolf-Faunus with black hair streaked with grey caused by the stress of the long and strenuous revolution.

"All of our members are here and accounted for." Banesaw reported. "All but one." Grey's eyes widened slightly as they went to the crowd.

"Who?"

"... The healer's apprentice, Belle Belladonna."

"A child?!"

"What?!" It went silent as all eyes turned to Blake, whose golden eyes had filled with tears. Grey and Banesaw slowly walked over to the girl.

"I searched everywhere." Banesaw admitted. "The entire stockade. I even (humanely) interrogated a few of the officers... There's no sign of her. I'm sorry, Blake."

"B-but she was arrested!" Blake didn't even notice Adam's shaking hand being placed on her shoulder, his saddened red eyes on her. "Where could she be?! Where is my sister?!"

"... The _Schnee Dust Company_ 's facilities have been known to take stronger or younger Faunus-offenders and make them work in the mines." Grey bowed his head. "And if they refuse to work or aren't productive enough, they are useless. And your sister has never shown signs of being strong in anything but medicine, and her loyalty to the cause..." Blake started crying. "I'm sorry."

"I-I was supposed to look after her! I shouldn't have let her f-fall behind! This is all my fault!"

"No." Adam shook his head, trying to remain strong. "It's my fault, Blake. I was supposed to get the both of you to safety... I failed." Grey placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You did what you thought was best, and you are the only reason why you and Blake are still here." He tried, then looked over at Blake. "The _Schnee Dust Company_ will pay for this. I promise."

Blake looked up, her bright eyes narrowing through her tears, her teeth gritting and fists clenching.

"No... I promise."

 ** _Well, I finally did it. I finally tackled the Blake-twin fic. WBY down, and only R to go. I might even try twinning the rest of Team JNPR, as I've already done Pyrrha..._**

 ** _What will happen, next? Will Sun's resignation go well? Will Belle decide to leave the White Fang behind her? Will she remain a healer, or pursue a career as a Huntress? I only own my OC (OCs, if you count Sun's mother and Grey)._**

 ** _Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	2. The Wait (Belle)

"Belle." A voice whispered. I shifted in my sleep, all warm and cozy. I wasn't ready to get up, yet. "Belle."

"Mmmm?" I hummed, trying to stay asleep as long as possible. Someone gently shook my arm.

"Hey, I'm going to quit my job. Wanna come with me?" I could now recognize the voice. Sun the kind boy who brought me into his home. "... The guards scare me, okay? Please come with me." I slowly sat up and opened my eyes, yawning before looking at the boy.

"But, I have to find-"

"Mom thinks it's best for you to stay until my dad gets back, in a week. He can take you to the White Fang, easy." Sun explained. I hesitated, then decided that it was probably the best idea.

"Alright..."

"So, can you come with me?"

"Sure." I looked down at myself, deciding that I looked decent. My hair was still in a ponytail. "Let's go."

"... My mom found some clothes for you, you know?" Sun smiled. He gestured to a chair, where there was a dark-blue shirt and black shorts. "You can use the shower, and I bet that you can use a hairbrush."

"That'll help."

 ** _/\_**

I showered, brushed my hair, and change. I pulled my hair into a ponytail (being sure to leave my ears exposed), put my bandannas on my neck and arm, then slid my black sandals onto my feet.

Then, I walked out to see Sun standing there. The boy smiled, then gestured to the door we had come in through on the previous night.

"Come on. It's a short walk, and when we get back, Mom'll have breakfast ready for us." He held his hand out. I slowly took it, and he practically dragged me out the door.

I slowly started to laugh as we ran down the street, both of us making our way back to the _Schnee Dust Company_ mines. If those were normal circumstances, I would have turned and walked away upon reaching such a place or picked up a picket-sign.

But since they weren't normal circumstances, I accompanied Sun into the facility where the human mine-overseers worked.

"Hmm?" A secretary looked up at us, and his eyes narrowed. "What are you two doing in here?" Sun took a deep breath, gripped my hand for support, then stepped forward.

"Can you let whoever's in charge know that I won't be working here anymore, please?" He asked. "Um... Do you need to know my name? See, my mom's waiting for us, and-"

"And what?!" Sun was grabbed by the collar and pulled away from me with a yell of surprise. I spun around to see the same officer who tried to arrest me the previous day. Figures, he was an _SDC_ lapdog. "You aren't going anywhere, kid."

My eyes widened. Sun, the boy who took me in and gave me a place to stay, in human hands. I could have run away, tried to make my own way back to the safety of the White Fang, became a healer, never had to even see a human being ever again for the rest of my life.

But...

"Hey!" I grabbed a phone from a table and threw it at the man's head. It hit, the man dropped Sun, and the man was sent sprawling, looking up at me in rage. "Remember me?!"

"You little beast!" The officer stood. "You won't get away, this time!" A hand wrapped around my wrist, Sun looking LIVID.

"Yes, she will!" He snarled. My eyes widened as two glowing-golden Sun-clones appeared in front of us and charged at the officer, exploding and knocking him out cold. I looked over at Sun, stunned.

"Hurry and get out of here." The secretary made a casual _shoo-shoo_ motion despite what he had just witnessed. "If you leave in five seconds, I'll say that _I didn't see anything_."

We didn't argue. We ran.

 ** _/\_**

We finally stopped in the alleyway where we met, both of us exchanging glances of shock and fear.

"What just happened?!" Sun asked. "How did you know that guy?!" I brushed myself off, sighing.

"That guy tried to arrest me, yesterday. I may or may not have bitten him to escape."

"Heh..."

"How did you do that?" It was my turn. "I mean, those glowing clone-things." Sun smiled deviously.

"My dad knows what a troublemaker I am, so he unlocked my aura. That was my semblance."

"Whoa..." I grinned. "Cool." We both stood up straight, and Sun smirked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you really just throw a phone at that cop?"

"Hey, did you want to be dragged off into the mines?"

"Touché... Come on, my mom's making pancakes."

"And let me guess, you're going to have bananas on them."

"Yep! Just like you're going to have milk with yours."

"... That is a hurtful stereotype. Most cats are actually lactose intolerant... What are you trying to do?! Poison me?! THIS BOY IS A MURDERER!"

"What?! I-!"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

We both started laughing, and we made our way back to Sun's house.

 ** _/\_**

Later that afternoon, I somehow lost track of Sun. His mother told me to try the backyard.

I went outside, and I raised an eyebrow upon seeing Sun practicing with a pair of wooden nunchucks. He was pretty good, and I noticed a training-weapons rack nearby. He was serious about the whole Huntsman-thing, wasn't he?

"Sun?" I asked. The boy looked over at me and smiled. "Why do you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Well, they're the best of the best. The protectors of the world, of the weak and innocent." Sun casually twirled one of his nunchucks as he spoke. "I guess that I always wanted to help people, you know? All people. Men and women, old and young, human and Faunus... I wanna be a hero, and I want to have fun and be myself doing it."

"Wow." I blinked a few times, stunned. Sun grinned, then gestured to the weapons rack, eyebrow raised.

"What about you? Can you fight?"

"Well, I..." I sighed, knowing there was no point in lying. "I always pretended that I didn't know how, so people would leave me alone and let me work on my training as a healer... Or reading."

"So..?" Sun gestured to the weapons. I walked over, scanned the choices, then picked up a katana. The leather-bound hilt was worn from years of use, the blade well-balanced. Sun picked up a bo-staff, and we faced-off.

Sun struck first, but I blocked his swing and used his own strength against him, flipping him over my head. Sun stood up and looked over at me, impressed. I spun the blade, smiling.

"Not bad?"

"Not bad."

With that, we started sparring.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A week later, Sun and I were... How do you say it? ... _Thick as thieves_. We trained together, played together, got into all sorts of trouble together.

Finally, a knock came at the door as we were watching cartoons. Sun sat up, eyes wide as his mother answered the door, and...

"DAD!" Sun shot over in a yellow blue and hugged a human man with dark-blonde hair and grey eyes. He dressed in gold and bronze armor, twin pistols at his sides, and he laughed good-naturedly as he hugged his wife and son.

"It's good to see you, too!" He smiled, hoisting a laughing Sun onto his shoulder and kissing his wife's cheek. "So, what have I missed?"

"Well..." Mrs. Wukong laughed somewhat-awkwardly. "A lot, actually." She looked over at me. "Belle, it's alright. You can come out."

I may or may not have been hiding behind a large pillow on the couch. I wasn't exactly comfortable when it came to being around humans, even nice ones. I slowly peeked over the pillow, my ears flattening as I gave a small wave.

"Well, what do we have here?" Mr. Wukong walked over and sat down next to the pillow I hid behind. "Belle, is it?" I nodded timidly.

"Sun found her a week ago." Mrs. Wukong explained. "She's the White Fang's healer's apprentice, but she got separated during a rally."

"White Fang?" Mr. Wukong asked. "I heard that the sector that was here last week went all the way to Vale." My heart sank, my eyes widening. "They're not going to be back for a good two years."

"What?" I asked, unable to believe it. "But, my sister... Adam... My job... They need me! What are they going to do if lots of people get hurt in a rally?! This is bad! This is really, REALLY bad!"

"Calm down, Belle!" Sun hopped up on the couch and placed a hand on my shoulder, eyes filled with pity. "We'll figure something out." I looked up at him, then sighed, shaking my head.

"You've done enough, Sun. I've got to do this one on my own." I slid off the couch and stood. "I'm going to try and make my way to Vale."

"Through the Grimm Wilds?" Mr. Wukong asked, concerned. "You won't last one day out there, kid."

"I can still try." I was focused, determined. I could do this. "They taught me how to survive on my own. I'll be fine, really. It'll just take a week or two, then I'll find their camp, and-"

"Belle, you won't make it." Mrs. Wukong placed her hand on my shoulder. "Even a fully-trained Huntsman probably wouldn't survive a trip like that alone... What if you stayed with us until the White Fang returned?"

"No, I won't be a burden. I-"

"You healed my sickness, you protected my son from that officer... You are hardly a burden, Belle Belladonna."

" _Belladonna_?" I could have sworn I heard Mr. Wukong mutter. I looked down, sighing and shaking my head.

"Blake's probably so worried..." I wouldn't make it to her if I tried to travel. I had no idea where she was, no way to contact her... I would have to wait for the White Fang to come to me. "Okay."

"YAY!" Sun ran over and hugged me, and I let out a small laugh. "Let's go and keep training!" He dragged me off toward the backyard, and I didn't hear the following conversation.

"She fights?"

"She's rather good, though she prefers healing."

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking?"

"Is her aura unlocked?"

"John..."

"Has she expressed any interest in becoming a Huntress?"

"John, no."

"What is _rather good_ in your definitions?"

"John!"

"Hey, I'm just saying... Maybe that girl has some potential."

"... Sometimes, I hate you."

 ** _Well, what now? Two years is a long time. People change in two years, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. I'll give you one hint as to what happens next... What happened to the White Fang when Blake was twelve years old?_**

 ** _I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	3. A Change of Plans (Sun)

Well... Two years later, things were really different.

Belle and I were the best of friends, and my dad had unlocked her aura and started training us. Belle insisted that she would be returning to the White Fang, but Dad was preparing both of us for combat-school. I could tell.

Belle was really good with katanas, rifles, and crossbows. I was good with a bo-staff, nunchucks, and pistols. Dad said that we had potential, and a lot of it.

Belle was still trying to figure out her semblance, and when it got her down, I would encourage her. She would get it, eventually...

Finally, word came of the White Fang arriving back in town. It was time to say _goodbye_ to Belle.

"I'll write." Belle promised me as the two of us walked down the street, looking around for any sign of the organization. "And I'll visit whenever I get the chance. You have my word."

"I know." I smiled. "You excited to see your sister? And that Adam guy?"

"Yep! They're basically my family. Blake's my older twin sister, obviously, and Adam's like an older brother."

"So... You're really not mad at them for leaving you?"

"... I guess I should be, but I'm just so happy to see them again!" Belle really did look excited. It felt good to see her smiling that much, and I wanted to be happy for her...

I just couldn't stop thinking about how much I was going to miss her. Belle was my best friend, plain and simple. Letters couldn't play with you, spar with you, laugh with you...

"Belle..." I had to try. "Can I ask you something?" Belle turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Belle, can you-?" Suddenly, we heard crashing and screaming from ahead. "Let's go!"

We ran over to see men, women, and children in masks and hoods pillaging and setting fire to buildings. Our eyes widened as we noticed their logo.

Blood-red, messy, and with claws-marks going through it, but we would have recognized it anywhere.

"The White Fang?!" Belle asked. Tears raced down her face as she watched. "It can't be..." Her golden eyes fell on a figure dressed in black with red hair, bull-horns, and a white Grimm-like mask. He slashed with a glowing red sword and fired with a black shotgun, smirking as he cut down men and women wearing the uniforms of _SDC_ employees. "Adam?!"

"That's Adam?!" I asked. "That's the nice, serious older-brother figure?! What the heck, Belle?!" My best friend continued to stare at the carnage, then turned and ran off. I looked back as Adam looked up, smirking.

I just so happened to be standing near the entrance to the mines and I was dirty from playing, making it look like I was a miner or something. And Adam wasn't just killing human employees. He was after anyone who worked for Schnees.

Uh-oh.

I turned and ran as the bull-Faunus gave chase, honestly freaking out. I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of the weird glowing blade.

As I ran down an alleyway, someone leapt down from above and kicked Adam in the head, going down with him as his head slammed into the concrete, protected by his aura but instantly knocked out. Belle looked down at him, livid.

The mask had broken, revealing a boy of around fourteen who honestly didn't look like a killer. But the blood on his clothing and blade said otherwise.

"... I can't go back." Belle finally spoke up, clenching her fists. "This isn't the White Fang, anymore. This is something that I never... Never want to be a part of." Belle picked up a larger piece of broken mask and pulled a pencil from her pocket, writing something before dropping the fragment and turning to me. "Let's go, Sun."

"Does this mean you'll stay?" I asked hopefully, praying that she changed her mind. "Come to primary and secondary combat-school with me?"

My friend hesitated as we started walking, looking conflicted. Then, Belle Belladonna nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Yeah, I'll come with you." I laughed and grabbed her hand, raising it into the air as we started running home, hearing the police go to apprehend the White Fang as we went.

"We're gonna be Hunters! A Huntsman and a Huntress!"

"The best there ever was!" Little did I know, Belle had another agenda. ' _And someday, I will bring whoever warped the White Fang and their supporters to their knees._ '

 ** _/\_**

 _Adam woke up, raising a hand to his head as he winced in pain. He say up and looked down at the shattered pieces of his mask, his red eyes widening as he saw a message._

 _ **She would be ashamed of you.**_

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

A few months later, we started attending primary combat-school. Four years of training, learning, weapon-designing, outfit-picking, and lots of trouble-making later, it was time to choose a secondary combat-school.

Since I was always needing to be bailed out of prison for my misdeeds, Belle had gotten a part-time job so she would always have some extra lien on hand. I walked into the diner, smiling brightly when I saw her.

Her long black hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and she wore a dark-blue skirt and a white blouse with the top two buttons undone, a white apron tied around her waist with a cute little bow on the back, black flat-shoes on her feet. Sadly, in order to keep her job, she had to wear a dark-blue bow to cover her cat-ears. The owners of the diner were Faunus-friendly, but not all of the patrons were. When she saw me, her golden eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"Go on, kid." The chef laughed. He (along with everyone else who worked at the diner) was used to me showing up at that time, and they were used to giving Belle a break so she could talk to me.

Belle walked over as I sat down at a booth, sitting at the other side of the table as I grinned.

"Guess what?" I asked. Belle rolled her eyes, smiling, then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Acceptance letters!" I held them up. Each of us had four. "Time to see what school thinks they have what it takes to accept both of us!"

"Hell, yeah!"

We each took our letters and started going through them.

"Atlas is for the weak, anyway." I threw the letter down as Belle threw down hers. She rolled her eyes.

"Beacon was always too mainstream." We threw them down. My eyes widened as I looked down at my next letter.

"Shade didn't accept me?! Why the is up with that?!"

"Yeah!" Belle held hers up. We both looked down at our Haven letters, pits growing in our stomachs. We picked them up, tore them open, then...

"You?" I asked. Belle slowly nodded, her eyes wide.

"You?" She asked. I nodded. We both slowly smiled, then laughed in relief and hugged each other over the table. "We did it!"

"Was there any doubt?!"

"Yes!"

"Hey!"

We both started laughing again. We did it. We actually did it...

 ** _/\_**

Belle and I laid on a sand-dune, staring up at the sky.

"You excited?" I finally asked. Belle smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... Four, six years ago: maybe not. But now, I couldn't be more ready and willing to become a Huntress."

"Yep. Who do you think we're gonna meet?"

"Don't know." Belle shifted to become more comfortable. "I'm just worried about the assigning of teams. If I get stuck with all humans..."

"Hey, I get it... You know I feel the same way. Both of us have rough histories with humans, but we've got to look past that. Not all humans are bad."

"I know. Some of our closest friends are humans, and your dad is the greatest... I guess I may have left the White Fang, but the White Fang hasn't left me, yet. It's not ready to."

"It will be." I promised. "Someday... So, Mistral."

"Yeah..." Belle gave a light smirk, sighing in content. "This should be interesting." I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

"Your _cat_ is showing again."

I would always tease her about how she reacted to change in temperature due to being a cat-Faunus. It was usually cute, seeing her curl up in sunlight and fall asleep. But when it got cold, she'd usually be cranky, which could be equally hilarious and cute.

"I can't help it! ... I hear there are some jungles in Mistral. That should be fun to watch."

"Hey!"

" _ **Sun** , Sun, Sun of the Jungle! Friend to you and me!_"

"Stop!"

" _Watch out for that tree!_ "

"Belle..!"

 ** _Well, they're off to Haven! What's it going to be like? Who are they going to meet? What will Belle and Blake's reunion bring? Will Belle be angry at Blake for abandoning her? What will she have to say about the new White Fang? I only own my OC. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	4. New Friends (Neptune)

I remember the first time I saw Belle Belladonna and Sun Wukong. It was our first day at Haven, and I was flirting with every girl in sight. Most would either blush or walk away, but I made the big mistake of flirting with a raven-haired beauty reading a book on a bench.

She wore a long, dark-blue, high-collared coat that went to the back of her heels in the back and split toward the bottom over a black crop-top with rectangular/diamond-shaped holes surrounding her neck that exposed her midriff, tight black stretchy-pants, a dark-blue belt, thigh-high black heeled-boots, and a diagonal strap that held her weapon (which I couldn't see) to her back. Her long, wild hair was in a high-ponytail (a wavy lock hanging down on each side of her head, a bigger one on the right) with a dark-blue bow on top. Her golden eyes scanned her book, her expression focused.

"Hey." I greeted, sitting down on the bench next to her, flashing a smile. She ignored me and continued reading her book. "I'm born and raised in Mistral. Where are you from?" I saw her roll her eyes. "My name's Neptune. What's yours?"

"Hey, Sun?" The girl's eyes traveled up to the tree over the bench, the girl letting out an annoyed sigh. "You mind?"

"Nope!" Somebody leapt out of the tree, crossing his arms as he glared at me. "She isn't interested, buddy." It was a blonde monkey-Faunus with grey eyes wearing jeans, black/yellow sneakers, white wraps on his arms and legs, red armored-gloves, a white collared-shirt that opened in the front to expose his chest and abs, and a golden medallion.

The golden-eyed girl with the bow held her thumb up in approval as I stood and backed off.

"Easy, dude." I raised my hands in surrender. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend." The girl looked up from her book with a blush, and the boy(Sun)'s eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa! She's not my girlfriend!" He exclaimed. "She's just a friend. A good friend!"

"Yeah!" The girl nodded. "Just friends! Not dating! Never dating!" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He was oblivious, and she was in denial. I found something to do for the next four years: meddle. I was going to ship this like _Dust-Ex_!

"Right... Well, by your outfits I can safely say that you're from Vacuo." I began, and they nodded. "Ever been to Mistral before?" Sun shook his head, and the girl shrugged.

"Once or twice."

"Well, in any case, you need at least one friend who's a native so you don't get your asses handed to you." I extended a hand, smiling. "Neptune Vasilias."

"Sun Wukong." Sun shook my hand. I extended a hand to the girl, and she hesitated, then shook it.

"Belle Belladonna."

 ** _/\_**

We started walking around, touring the school, and I gave them the honest-to-God truth about Mistralian lingo, _do_ 's, and _do-not_ 's.

Sun and I were eventually talking like old friends, and Belle spent most of the morning with her face in her palm and quietly muttering _my God, there are two of them_. Then, Belle noticed something and stopped, glaring at someone on the side of the path.

"Excuse me..." She began. "But do you have a problem with my friend?" She gestured to Sun who raised an eyebrow, and the one who'd managed to piss her off crossed his arms.

It was a tall boy with longer black hair (with a grey streak in the bangs) wearing black pants, black dress-shoes, a grey dress-shirt, a black tie, a long black trench-coat, and black gloves. At his black belt was a silver sword-hilt, and there was a silver wrist-watch on his wrist. His eyes were hidden by a pair of black sunglasses, and he smirked.

"No problem, _sweetheart_." He replied cooly. "Just wondering what a lovely lady like you is doing with a freak like him." I saw Belle's golden eyes darken as her fists clenched, and Sun took a step back. This was not good...

"Whoa, whoa!" I stepped between Belle and the boy, holding my hands out. "Let's all just calm down-" Belle cracked her knuckles.

"Apologize to my friend, and I might not break both of your legs."

"Easy, Belle." Sun tried. "What did we talk about? ... It's fine. Let's just go." So, wait a minute: Sun would protect Belle in an instant from flirts like me, but when she tried to protect him from racist jerks, he stopped her?

Oh, I was going to be kicking a lot of ass this year. I didn't know why, but I hated the idea of either of those two getting pushed around. Well... I guess I made friends on the first day. That's good, right?

"Listen to your pet, sweetheart." The boy suggested. Belle's left eye twitched, and she let out a low growl. Then, she did a low spinning-kick and knocked the boy over on his stomach, placing a heeled boot on his back to pin him down and grabbing his arm, harshly pulling the arm back with enough force to make the boy cry out in pain. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU CRAZY BITCH?!"

"Apologize, now!" Belle snarled, Sun face-palming. The boy remained silent, and Belle pulled his arm up again, growing angrier and scarier. "APOLOGIZE!" The boy slammed his free fist on the ground in an attempt to distract himself from the pain, not looking nearly as cool as he had moments before.

"Fine! I'm sorry, okay?!"

"LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"There you go." Belle smirked, stepping off the boy's back and turning to us, making a point to stomp on his hand. "Shall we move on?"

"Aw, Jett!" A voice exclaimed. A small, pale girl with light-blonde hair and bright-blue eyes skipped over. She wore a poofy white dress with poofy elbow-length sleeves that went to below her knees, white tights, and tall white boots. There was a long silver dagger in a silver sheath at her thin silver belt, and she had a thin silver bow and a silver sheath with Dust-infused arrows held to her back by a thin silver strap that went across her body. "Did you get yourself into trouble again, you silly-goose?"

"Uh..?" Jett winced in pain then slumped on the sidewalk. The girl looked up at us and gave a peppy little wave, beaming innocently.

"Hi, I'm Yasmine! Lots of people just call me _Yazz_ or _Yazzy_! Did my best friend do something mean?"

"Um..." Sun blinked a few times. "You two are friends?" Yasmine nodded enthusiastically, kneeling next to the boy in black.

"Yep!" She replied, lifting Jett's wrist only for it to limply fall back to the pavement, the girl giggling. "I'm sorry if he was mean to you. He's just REALLY socially-awkward around new people."

" _Socially-awkward_?" Belle asked. "He called my best friend a _freak_!" Yasmine pouted, looking down at her friend with disappointment.

"Did you?"

"Yazz..." Jett reached up, only for Yasmine to appear on his back almost-instantaneously, pinning him down with her foot and pulling on his arm as Belle had. Yasmine glared venomously, her perkiness gone.

"APOLOGIZE TO THESE NICE PEOPLE!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"Okay!" Yasmine hopped off, smiling brightly as we stared at her with a mixture of astonishment and fear. "So, what are your names?"

"Neptune."

"Sun."

"Belle."

"Nice to meet'cha!" Yasmine beamed. "I'm afraid that I have to make sure that I didn't break Jett's spine, now. I'll see you guys later!"

"Right..." Belle nodded, and we turned and departed. "Well... That was a thing." She turned to Sun as he looked down dejectedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks, _Kit-Kat_." What was with that nickname? I guess that Belle's eyes were a little catlike...

"Hey." Belle smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a pet." I placed a hand on his other shoulder, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, man. Don't let people like that get you down." I slowly grinned. "I have just the guys for you to meet."

 ** _/\_**

I deadpanned as Belle, Sun, and I watched the fight. Why was everyone having a rough first day?

"That's it." I walked over and whipped out my trident, putting it in the middle of the brawl. All three fighters shouted in pain as they were electrocuted before falling to the auditorium floor, dazed. "You guys are idiots."

The first two fighters were Scarlet David and Sage Ayana, two friends of mine from primary combat-school.

The second was a darker-skinned boy dressed in a full-body silver armored-suit with black armored boots, calf-guards, thigh-armor, an armored belt, a chest plate, shoulder-plates, upper-arm-guards, elbow-plates, forearm-guards, and black-fabric fingerless-gloves. His hair and eyes were dark-brown, and in his hands were two silver/black mini-scythes.

"What happened?" Belle asked. Scarlet pointed at the boy, glaring venomously like the kid had cancelled both Christmas and Easter.

"He made fun of fashion-conscious people!"

"I just said that _someone brave enough to become a Huntsman shouldn't scream when they see mud on their boots._ " The boy deadpanned, crossing his arms. "I mean, seriously?"

"... KILL HIM!" I lunged, but a small black hook on a black ribbon wrapped around my mid-section and pulled me back before vanishing. Belle wrapped her secondary-weapon up, placing it on a hook at her belt and hiding it in her coat, then crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'm completely lost." She admitted, Sun nodding. "Who are you people, and who the Hell screams when they have mud on their shoes?"

"Vacuo." I whispered to Scarlet and Sage, pointing at my two new acquaintances. My old friends nodded in understanding, and I looked back at Belle and Sun. "Guys, this is Scarlet and Sage. They're some old friends of mine."

"Ebony Moon." The boy in armor nodded, then turned and vanished into the crowd with ease. Sun turned to Belle, eyebrow raised.

"I think someone stole your dark, brooding, and mysterious shtick, Kit-Kat." He commented, smirking. Belle deadpanned. "Please, don't kill me... I'm Sun."

"Belle." Belle greeted. Scarlet held out his hand for them to shake, Sage giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"HEY, GUYS!" Someone shouted into the microphone, the feedback whine making all of us cover our ears. I noticed Belle's now twitching. Was it the wind or something else? "Sorry, sorry! My name is Professor Toto Basket!" We all looked up to see the man on the stage. His black suit/trench-coat and black hair fluttering as he raised his hands and waved. His brown eyes went back and forth as he analyzed all of us, two black dog-ears peering out from his hair. "I know what you're thinking: what kind of hellish initiation are we going to subject you poor children to? Are we going to launch you hundreds of feet into the air? Force you to collect relics in some crazy ruin in order to determine your teams? ... Who do we look like?! OZPIN?!"

"Enough, Toto." Professor Dorothy Kansas rolled her eyes and stepped forward, smoothing her white/blue-plaid business suit. Her red/brown hair was in twin braids, and her blue eyes analyzed us with a more reasonable pace. "Please excuse his enthusiasm... Though, he is correct. What happens at Beacon is Professor Ozpin's business. Here at Haven, we don't want to kill any of you before you can prove yourselves."

"That's not ominous or anything." Belle muttered, earning a few laughs. Professor Kansas cleared her throat, regaining our attention.

"Initiation goes as follows: each of you will be placed against the one in this group who counters your abilities most. You will fight, and if the brawl lasts for more than three minutes, both of you will be accepted into Haven. If it ends before three minutes is up, only the victor will be accepted. You will be partnered with the one whose abilities complement yours most, and teamed with another pair. Is this clear?" There were nods and murmurs of agreement. "Initiation takes place tomorrow morning in the training-arena. I suggest that you all rest and prepare... You will all be gathering in the gymnasium, tonight. Dismissed!"

"Well, that was relatively painless." Sun shrugged. "And initiation shouldn't be too difficult, right?" Belle looked at him, frowning.

"... Do you think that Ozpin really pitches his new students hundreds of feet into the air?" She asked. Sun shrugged. "Thank God we came here."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

That night, we settled down in the gymnasium, and I noticed Sun smiling down at Belle after she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, both of them sitting up in a back-corner of the room.

"I see why you made friends with those two." Sage crossed his arms. "Are you planning on meddling?" I crossed my arms behind my head, resting on them and smirking.

"Yep." I admitted. "He's oblivious and she's in denial. It's honestly sad. Someone needs to help."

"And it has to be you?"

"Yep!"

 ** _HAHAHAHAHA! What a first day! What's initiation going to be like? Will Belle continue to hide her heritage (like big-sister, like little-sister)? When will Belle finally reunite with Blake?_**

 ** _I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	5. Sealed Fates (Sun)

We woke up in the morning, got ready, and met up with Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune in the arena. They'd saved us some seats, and we looked out as Professors Kansas and Basket stood at the arena's center, looking at a scroll. Professor Kansas looks up.

"Our first match-up will be... Belle Belladonna and Ebony Moon." She announced. Belle stood without a word and walked away, eventually stepping out the entrance to the arena with her opponent. The two walked to opposite ends of the arena as Kansas and Basket left, the two going to a viewing-box at the right end of the arena. "Begin in three, two, one-"

"GO!" Basket shouted. Ebony yelled and charged, spinning and swinging his dual mini-scythes, only for Belle to dodge and back-flip away from him, reaching over her right shoulder and whipping out her primary-weapon.

It was a HUGE dark-blue/black crossbow, two triggers on the bottom. A sheath of Dust-bolts was on her back, and she pulled her coat aside to give her easy-access to her extra Dust-rounds for the rifle-capabilities of her weapon's current form.

"Whoa!" Neptune stared, Sage and Scarlet's jaws dropping. "That's so cool! Is your weapon that cool?!" I just smirked, crossing my arms.

Belle loaded an Ice-Dust-bolt, mounted the crossbow on her shoulder, and fired, coating the arena floor in ice. She whipped out her hook-ribbon and caught Ebony's ankle, sending him falling to the floor and leaving him unable to get to his feet. He changed one scythe into a pistol and fired at the ground with a Fire-Dust-round, the arena becoming shrouded in steam. We heard the sounds of a fight going on for several moments, unable to see what was happening.

The timer was at one minute and twenty seconds. Belle just had to win or keep the fight going for a minute-forty, and she would seal her place at Haven. She could do it...

Ebony ran out of the mist, and Belle leapt out after him, having broken her crossbow into her twin-katanas. The two started sparring, almost-perfectly matched. Belle was faster, Ebony was stronger. This actually went on for forty seconds before Belle was thrown back, rolling and ending up on her feet.

She just had to last for one more minute. I knew she could do it, but I was on the edge of my seat. Her aura was at sixty-two, Ebony's at seventy-five.

Belle formed her crossbow again, firing the Dust-rounds out of the rifle-half, running around to avoid another hand-to-hand confrontation.

Ebony raised his armored arms to protect himself, then changed both mini-scythe's into pistols and started firing back at her, both of them dodging. But Belle managed to hit a lot of strikes, and the strength of her weapon dealt a lot of damage. Ebony was slowing down...

That's when Ebony raised a hand and fired a beam of white-light, blinding Belle long enough to come at her with a mini-scythe and bat her into a wall. Belle looked up, dazed, as he charged. Then, she stood and pushed herself off the wall, leaping over his head as he drove his blades into the wall, landing in a crouch just as the buzzer sounded.

"Belle Belladonna and Ebony Moon... Pass Initiation." Professor Kansas announced, and Sage, Scarlet, Neptune, and I started cheering. "Next will be..."

 ** _/\_**

It was a few more fights before my turn came up, and when it did, I didn't know what to expect.

"Sun Wukong and Yasmine Elurra!" Kansas called. I stood and walked down to the arena, meeting the skipping girl in the hallway. We walked out into the arena, waited for the countdown, and I turned to Yasmine.

"I'll try not to hurt ya, kid."

"No promises!" Yasmine smiled innocently, rocking on her heels. I raised an eyebrow, then Toto finished the countdown. "Let's go!"

Yasmine pulled out her bow as I whipped out my staff, and I spun my weapon as Yasmine fired an arrow, blocking it with ease and charging. Yasmine whipped out her dagger and somehow caught my staff with it when I brought my weapon down at her head. She smiled and threw me back, throwing the dagger into the air before catching it and charging, spinning and stabbing, barely missing my shoulder. My eyes widened.

"Whoa!" I dodged again. "Watch out for the innocent ones!" We were forty seconds in, and I was pretty sure that I was screwed.

I broke my staff into my gun-chucks (Riyu-Bang and Jingu-Bang) and started firing, the girl's eyes widening as she was unable to block my Dust-rounds. She turned and started running, drawing her bow and firing at me, but I dodged and kept firing at her.

A minute-twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. I could do this... That's when I was hit in the chest with a Fire-Dust arrow and sent flying into a wall, looking up with a wince as Yasmine slowly approached, drawing her dagger.

I was at a minute-thirty-five, and I looked up at the crowd. In the front row, Belle had stood and gripped the railing, her eyes wide. Slowly, she raised her hands and placed them together. Minute-forty. One minute and twenty seconds left. I had to do this...

I nodded, standing and shaking my daze off, putting my staff away and getting into a stance, calming myself down. Then, I slammed my hands together and summoned my two glowing-clones. All eyes widened, and I sent the clones charging at Yasmine.

She dodged, but they gave chase, eventually catching up and exploding, sending the girl flying back. Yasmine stood and drew her bow, her aura at fifty and mine at eighty-three.

Forty seconds left. I could tell I was going to make it, but I saw Yasmine's eyes widen in fear. In the crowd, I saw Jett's eyes narrow with worry.

I formed my staff again and let Yasmine charge, both of us sparring for the final forty seconds. I admit, I went easy on her. I didn't want to be separated from Belle, and I didn't want to be a separator. Jett owed me one.

Finally, the buzzer sounded, and Kansas confirmed it: we both made it. Yasmine let out a shriek of joy and hugged my arm, beaming.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" She smiled. I rolled my eyes and pat her head as she slid off my arm, giving a grin.

"You're honestly terrifying."

"I know!" The girl admitted, unfazed. Then, she skipped off, out of the arena. I blinked a few times, then followed.

 ** _/\_**

I walked over to my friends (new and old), and my best friend immediately stood and ran over to me.

"You did it!" Belle hugged me, smiling brightly. I laughed and hugged her back, relieved.

"Was there any doubt?"

"Yes!"

"Very funny, _Kit-Kat_." I noticed Neptune mouthing **_ship it_** and deadpanned, pulling away from Belle. "Well... Our fates are sealed. I guess that we just have to wait for-"

"The teams have been decided!" Kansas announced. Everyone's eyes widened, and I frowned.

"... That."

 ** _/\_**

One by one, every partnership, team, and leader was announced. Finally, we were at the final two teams.

"Sage Ayana and Scarlet David: partners, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias: partners." Kansas read off a scroll. "From this day forth, you shall work together as Team SSSN, lead by Sun Wukong!" My new teammates clapped me on the back, and I smiled. Then, I saw Belle's face slowly paling as she stared at the remaining three people. "Ebony Moon and Belle Belladonna: partners, Jett Night and Yasmine Elurra: partners. From this day forth, you shall work together as Team EBNY, led by Ebony Moon!"

Oh no. I was fine with an all-human team, and they were fine with me. But Belle's species was a secret, and now she was on an all-human team, one that included a racist flirt.

Belle looked over at me, her eyes wide and looking extremely uncomfortable, and Jett smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh no. Looks like you and your pet got separated, sweetheart." He commented, eyes briefly looking up at me. "Too bad, so sad-" Yasmine suddenly bit the arm that wasn't holding Belle, Jett yelling in pain and releasing her as he tried to shake the girl off. "YAZZ! Stop it!"

"Mmph!" Yasmine let go and smiled deviously, placing her hands on her hips and giggling. "Sorry, Jett! I've been paid off!" Neptune handed her a lien-card, and Yasmine smiled. "Please refrain from touching Belle, or I might have to chew your foot off."

"We've known each other since we were six! Why would you-?!"

"I've got my reasons." Yasmine deadpanned, then beamed. Okay, she definitely had a thing for Jett. "Now BACK OFF!" Jett back ten yards away, and Belle signed in relief.

I looked back at Neptune, and he held a hand up. I rolled my eyes and high-fived my new partner, then watched as Team EBNY was given their room assignment. I guess our teams' dorms were going to be across from each other. So close, but so far away.

"Goodnight, Sun." Belle looked over her shoulder at me with forlorn eyes as Ebony suggested that they all hit the hay to gather energy for the morning's classes. I nodded in reply.

"'Night, Belle." I watched her leave, then sighed, shaking my head. At least Yasmine would keep Jett off her back. But I couldn't help but feel as though something bad was going to happen.

Belle wasn't exactly comfortable around humans.

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Over the next few weeks, as I started bonding with my teammates, I saw Belle slowly trying to become accustomed to hers.

Still, she tried to stay with me and my team whenever she had a choice. She obviously saw my teammates as the lesser of two evils.

"So, what are they like?" I asked one day. It was just the two of us, studying in the library, and Belle rested her head on the table.

"Ebony's alright. And Yazzy got on my nerves at first, but she's starting to grow on me. But seriously, every time I get stuck with Jett, I feel like shooting myself in the face. I can't live through four years of this, Sun." Belle looked up at me. "I can't hide that long."

"Well..." I didn't know what to say. "You're kinda stuck, Belle. Why didn't you just come to school without the bow? Then, you wouldn't-"

"Be safe from people like Jett?" Belle asked. "I'm not like you, Sun. I can't just let it go. I can't even take it, anymore... I'm a coward."

"No, you're not." I assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're just a little... Lost."

"Yeah." Belle folded her arms and rested her head on them. "I just don't know how to find my way back."

 ** _Well, Belle's in a lot of trouble, isn't she? I'm kinda paralleling this to Blake's situation, except Belle actually has someone to go to and talk about her troubles with. I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	6. Falling Apart (Belle)

I walked down a hallway, my books held to my chest, my teammates walking in front of me. We were heading to class, wearing our uniforms, and I was stiff as a board, silent, hoping that I wouldn't be pulled into another conver-

"Hey, Belle!" Yazzy fell behind, falling into step next to me. "You've been pretty quiet, lately." I said nothing in reply. "Reclusive, asocial, moody..." I raised an eyebrow. "I get it. It's your thing. But we really wanna learn more about you!"

"There's not much to know." I finally spoke up. "My life is really boring, actually. I just read, hang out with Sun, and fight. That's me."

"Well, we need to do some more activities as a whole team." Ebony fell back to walk at my other side. "Even if you think that there's nothing more for us to know about you, we still need to learn to trust each other if we're going to survive the next four years."

"Lay off, guys." Jett looked back, rolling his eyes. "If she'd rather hang out with her _pet_ , it's no sweat off our backs." I growled and stepped forward, but Ebony grabbed my shoulder.

"Jett, apologize." He ordered. "We're all people, Huntsmen and Huntresses. Sun has as much a right to be here and treated as such as you do."

"God." Jett scoffed. "You're just a walking/talking-cliché, _Mr. Righteous_. I mean, come-" Yazzy marched forward and grabbed Jett by the ear, pulling the tall boy down to her height.

"What did I say about being mean to people?!" She shrieked. "You will apologize, now, if I swear to God that I will make you wish that you were never born, Jett!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

"Good!"

"Do you ship them?" Ebony asked as we watched them continue to walk to class, eyebrow raised. Yasmine was skipping, Jett sulking.

"... I think she's trying to change him." I replied cautiously. "They're childhood friends, aren't they? I think she's scared that she'll lose him, so she's trying her damnedest to keep him from changing and getting hurt. Even if she has to change in the process." Ebony frowned slightly.

"You sound like you've had to experience this."

"I had someone dear to me change." I admitted. "I wasn't there to see it. I don't know what happened or why, but one day I saw him, and..."

 ** _Adam looked up, smirking, coated in the blood of innocent people._**

"Belle?" Ebony asked. I shook out of it, raising a hand to the side of my head. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it." I sped up my trek, leaving my partner and my teammates behind. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, gritting my teeth.

Had Blake tried to change Adam back to the boy we knew? What happened to her in the process?

 ** _/\_**

That afternoon, Sun and I walked down a sidewalk near the Quadling Jungle. He had his hands in his pockets, and he calmly listened to my rant.

"I mean, why can't they just see that I'd rather not tell them EVERYTHING about me?!"

"Yeah."

"It's like they expect the _sob-story of poor, misunderstood Belle Belladonna_! I'm perfectly fine, can't they see?! They're the weird ones!"

"Uh-huh."

"Ebony's all like: _team-activities_ , and Yazzy's all like: _we need to know more about you_! And I'm ready to smash Jett's face in!"

"Yikes."

"What am I going to do?! I can't do anything in front of any of them besides homework! I can't read, I can't write in my journal, I can't take my bow off, and I can't even talk to you without coming up with an escape plan! It's driving me crazy, and I can't-!" My eyes widened as Sun turned and hugged me, and I hugged back, burying my face into his neck. "I don't know what to do."

"It's alright, Belle." Sun promised. "We'll figure it out. I'll be with you every step of the way, just like always." I felt my face warm, and I quickly fought to calm myself down. "It'll be okay, _Kit-Kat_."

"... Okay." I pulled away, smiling. "You're the best, you know that?" Sun laughed, both of us starting to walk again.

"Yep!"

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

I gazed into the bathroom mirror one Saturday morning, having locked myself in to assure that I wasn't going to be seen by anyone.

Slowly, I reached up and removed my bow, exposing my cat-ears to free air. I sighed in relief, then went about my morning routine.

Shower.

Get dressed

Dry/do hair.

Apply very little makeup around my eyes.

Steel self for the day.

Put bow on.

I slowly tied my bow, hiding my ears from the world once more. I gazed into the mirror, staring at my reflection, and it briefly flashed.

I saw a smirking copy of myself, wearing a White Fang uniform and a silver mask, coated in blood with her ears exposed, standing in the shadow of a large figure with bull-horns. Blake.

I took a deep, shaky breath and closed my eyes, then opened my eyes to find the image gone. Nodding and steeling myself again, I left the bathroom to find Jett and Ebony trying to kill each other while Yazzy laughed and bounced on her bed, egging them on.

I stood in the doorway, staring in awe for a moment, then deadpanned and sighed, shaking my head.

"If you guys need me, I'll be hanging with Team SSSN."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

When I returned to the dorm late that afternoon, I was immediately grabbed by the shoulders and forced to sit down on my bed.

My teammates stood before me with crossed arms, and Yazzy pulled a cord that had a large white banner unfurl, revealing big, messy red letters spelling out _INTERVENTION_. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What's-?"

"Belle Belladonna!" Yazzy pointed at me accusingly. "You have avoided us for far too long!"

"Huh?"

"You've been ditching us for Team SSSN at every opportunity." Ebony elaborated, looking disappointed. "Can you tell us why?" I looked at all of them for a moment, then...

"It's because of him." I gestured to Jett, glaring venomously. Jett immediately went into defensive-mode.

"What?! Why me?!"

"I feel as though with him around, the only person in this world whom I consider a trusted friend is under constant judgement. Judgement that he doesn't deserve. And if it's a choice between three complete strangers and him, it will always be him."

"So..." Yazzy raised an eyebrow. "You've been ditching us because Jett is mean to Sun?" I nodded. Yazzy tackled Jett to the ground, practically strangling him as she yelled. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! SUN IS SO NICE! LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Jett shoved Yazzy off, standing and glaring down at me.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" He asked. "You are choosing one of them over your own species! Don't you see what they're doing?! They're taking our jobs, attending our schools, and the White Fang is killing and stealing! How could you side with them?!"

"I'm not defending the White Fang!" I stood, livid. "I know what they are, what they've done! I'm defending the millions of innocent Faunus, Faunus who are constantly being looked down upon by people like you! Humans like you, Jett, are the main reason why the White Fang has had to resort to such desperate measures!"

"So, you are defending those White Fang terrorists?!"

"That's not what I meant! Can't you see that not all Faunus are bad?! They're people, and they deserve to be treated like people! They're not _animals_ , they're not _pets_! Sun was there for me when no one else was, when I was abandoned and alone! So DON'T YOU DARE question me choosing him over you!"

"I trusted a Faunus once, and look!" Jett pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a silver, synthetic arm from the elbow down. My eyes widened as I saw the clean cut. Only one kind of blade could have pulled that injury off, slicing through aura. And I knew only one Faunus with the ability, skill, and ruthlessness to do it. Oh, Adam... "Can't you see, Belladonna?! The Faunus of the world are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil, not in people! The Faunus aren't the enemy, the Grimm are! If we stopped focusing on racism and started focusing on the monsters we're training to fight, maybe this would be over by now!"

"But the Faunus are no better than those beasts! They are beasts! They're thieves, liars, terrorists, and MURDERERS!"

"Well, maybe we're just tired of being pushed around!" I snarled, clenching my fists. My teammates' eyes widened, stunned, and my eyes widened as my fists fell slack. I took a step back, growing afraid. "I..."

I turned and ran out the door as fast as I could, making no effort to conceal my Faunus-speed as I sensed the others giving chase. I saw Sun open his dorm-room, and his eyes widened. I didn't stop. I found myself in a crowded hallway, and I managed to conceal myself in the wave of people, making my way outside.

I lost them.

 ** _/\_**

I ran into the Quadling Jungle, making my way through foliage and Grimm, finally stopping at a cliffside. I gazed up at the shattered moon, feeling my eyes tear-up as I slowly reached up and removed my bow, exposing my cat-ears to the cool night air.

Slowly, I calmed myself down and looked back at the way I came. That was the way back to Haven. Then, I turned and saw a small path that led to Mistral City. Steeling my resolve, I ran down that path and made my way into the city.

 ** _Well... Somewhat the same, but still very different. But the funny thing is, Belle has to go through this far before Blake_** ** _does. She hasn't had the chance to build up friendships and bonds. How will this pan out? I only own my OCs. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	7. The Search (Sage)

Belle burst out of her team's dorm and ran down the hallway with unbelievable speed, her teammates gazing after her with a mixture of shock and horror. Sun stared after Belle with wide eyes, then started running.

"Sun?!" Neptune asked, then looked over his shoulder at us. "Come on!" We started running, the rest of Team EBNY joining up with us. "What happened?!"

"Long story!" Ebony admitted, he and Yasmine looking worried. Jett looked livid for some reason. "The short version is that-!"

Sun stopped short as we reached a crowded hallway, Belle vanishing into the masses. Sun looked around desperately, then let out a yell of rage and punched a wall.

"Sun?" Scarlet asked. "What just happened?!" Sun took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down, then turned to Team EBNY, glaring and clenching his fists. I didn't know he could look that angry...

"What did you do?" The leader of Team SSSN asked quietly. His storm-grey eyes went from Yasmine to Ebony, then finally landed on Jett. Sun bared his teeth, enraged and looking ready to do something stupid and crazy. "What did you do?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing, _Bonzo_." Jett growled. "Are you one of  them, too, or is it just your psycho-girlfriend?!" Sun tried to throw a punch, but Neptune caught his arm and held onto it.

"Sun, calm down!" Neptune tried. "What the Hell has gotten into you?! What are they talking about?!" Sun and Jett glared at each other, livid, then Sun sighed and shook his head.

"Let's head back to the dorms. I have something that all of you need to hear."

 ** _/\_**

We sat in the Team EBNY dorm, Sun pacing around and looking nervous as we waited for him to tell us whatever he needed to tell us.

"... It was seven years ago." Sun finally spoke up. "In the town where I lived, there was a Schnee mine. My dad, who's a Huntsman, was away on a mission. And my mom got sick... Really sick." Sun shook his head. "So, I got a job and started working my tail off to try and support my mom and I. It didn't pay much since I was just a kid, around half of what normal workers got (which still isn't that much). But it was good enough to hold us over until Dad got back... Then, one day, the White Fang arrived and peacefully protested outside the mines. They thought our conditions should be improved, they were willing to negotiate... And they were met with beanbag-guns, tear-gas, and armed guards." Sun crossed his arms. "I could hear everything that happened from inside. People screaming, gunfire, sirens, shouting... But I had no idea what really was going on, out there."

"What does any of this have to do with Belle?" I asked. Sun looked up at us, then looked down again.

"Belle is a Faunus." Sun admitted, and the rest of Team SSSN's jaws dropped. "She's a cat-type, and she hides her ears under her bow. She's scared to death of humans, and for good reason." Sun turned his back to us. "Belle was in the crowd. She was just a medic, a healer-in-training. She wasn't even supposed to be there, but her older sister and a friend of hers insisted she come along and help. When the guards came out, the three of them ran, but Belle fell behind and got captured by a guard... And they left her."

"What?" Ebony asked, stunned. Sun turned to us, letting his arms fall to his aides as he shook his head.

"They left her. There Belle was, ten years-old, alone and scared in the hands of a human who worked for the people she had feared all her life. What else was she going to do?" Sun actually managed a small laugh. "She bit his hand, escaped, ran off, and hid."

"Yes!" Yasmine pumped her fist. "Biting always works! Anyone who claims that its not fair in a fight is a wuss!" Everyone took a step away from her.

"That night, I walked home." Sun continued his story. "I walked down an alleyway, and I heard something whimpering inside a crate. I took a look, and... That's when I first saw her." Sun sighed, frowning. "Alone, abandoned, scared, not knowing who to trust... I managed to get her to come home with me so we could figure out what to do. And when she saw my mom, Belle sorta went into a trance. She diagnosed the symptoms as some deadly disease and cooked up this crazy medicine like it was nothing, and it actually worked!"

Sun didn't notice our expressions of shock and horror at what he was saying. Belle and Sun had been through so much when they were only ten, and it sounded like this was only the beginning of their story! Even Jett looked concerned!

"Sun, your mom-?!" Ebony was interrupted when Sun continued his story. Either he didn't hear Ebony, or he was purposefully ignoring him.

"So, my mom said that my dad would be able to help Belle when he came back later that week, and she told me to quit my job in the mines. Belle came with me the next morning, and things didn't go so well. The same guy who tried to arrest her got ahold of me, and Belle froze up. Then, she snapped and threw a phone at his head, knocking him out."

"... Is it bad that I'm starting to feel bad for that guy?" Scarlet asked. We all looked at him. "What?! Getting his ass handed to him twice by a ten year-old girl?! It's embarrassing!"

"Whatever." Sun waved it off. "After that, Belle and I were thick-as-thieves... When my dad came back, he gave Belle some bad news. The White Fang sector her sister and friend were part of had left Vacuo, and they weren't going to be back for two years. Belle tried to leave, saying we'd done enough for her, but... She stayed with my family for two years." I raised an eyebrow.

"And she didn't go insane?"

"Hey! Ahem... When the White Fang came back, Belle was so excited. She was going to see her older sister, her older-brother-figure and mentor... We turned a corner and saw a massacre. Belle froze up and ran away, and it wasn't long before I saw why. One of her best friends was leading the slaughter, killing any human or Schnee-worker in sight. And he saw me standing next to the mines." Ebony tensed up, like he had an idea of where this was going.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah... I bolted, and he chased me. I would have been dead, but Belle leapt out of nowhere and kicked him in the head, knocking him out-"

"What is it with this girl and knocking people out?!" Jett asked. Sun shrugged, looking like he had never thought of this before.

"So, Belle refused to return to the White Fang, and since my dad had been training us during those two years, we joined a combat-school. Belle was determined to pay us back for all we'd done, so she put the bow on and got a job. She doesn't know that we put all the money into an account for her... We got accepted into Haven, and you guys know the rest." Sun looked up. "Guys, you can't be mad at Belle for this. She's just scared, she hasn't been a member of the White Fang in years, and she thinks that two little ears on top of her head will instantly make everyone hate her. Please, can you help me find her?"

"I'm in." Neptune grinned, putting his hand out. Sun's joined his, followed quickly by Ebony's. Scarlet and I exchanged glances, then nodded and put out hands in with the others. Yasmine put her hand down, then glared at Jett.

"Belle isn't the one who hurt you." The girl stated. "If she was, I would hunt her down myself and rip her throat out." Everyone cringed at that. "But she's not... Come on, Jett." Yasmine extended her other hand, giving a small smile. "Let's go find our lost kitty."

"Racist." Sun muttered darkly. I definitely did not like dark, angry Sun. We really needed to get Belle back... Jett looked at all of us as we watched him, then sighed and shook his head before putting his hand in the circle.

"Only because I want answers from her, too." He stated coldly. Ebony shrugged, knowing this was probably the best that we'd get.

"Well, the odds are that she didn't stay on the grounds." He began. "We should split up and search the city. Yazzy, Jett: you take the docks. Sun, Neptune: you guys and me will search the inner-city. Sage, Scarlet: you search the abandoned buildings near the jungle."

"Who died and made you leader of both groups?" Scarlet asked. Ebony crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You really want _Temper-Tantrum_ calling the shots?" He asked, gesturing to Sun as he and Jett violently argued in the background. "Tell you what: Sun can be the leader next time a teammate goes missing, as long as Belle is around to keep him from killing someone."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

With that, our search began. We split up exactly as Ebony had instructed, and Scarlet and I started searching the abandoned buildings just outside of Quadling jungle.

We found nothing that night, or the next day. Finally, on the night of the second day of our search, Scarlet and I came across an abandoned group of warehouses outside the jungle. Or, at least, they were supposed to be abandoned...

"Bullheads." I noticed several ships. "It seems worth a look." Scarlet nodded in agreement, and we slowly approached, slipping inside the fence. "Let's split up. It isn't that large of an area, so shout if you are in a lot of trouble. Call or text if it's the normal amount."

"Same to you."

With that, we split up.

 ** _/\_**

I searched several warehouses, finally coming across one that had light coming from it. What's worse, my eyes widened as Belle slowly slipped inside a window and entered.

Oh no.

I made my way over and slipped inside the door, running over and hiding behind crates, peering out to see a few White Fang members speaking with a red-haired bull-Faunus in black. Belle hung from a light on the ceiling, her golden eyes narrowed dangerously as she drew her crossbow and aimed it.

Three shots was all it took to knock the goons out, the man in black turning around and searching for the attacker, placing his hand on his weapon. Belle leapt down to face him, her weapon on her back as she clenched her fists and teeth in rage.

I pulled my scroll out and opened it, turning the camera on to record the confrontation. Maybe this could clear Belle's name, in Jett's eyes, once and for all.

Belle reached a hand up and removed her dark-blue bow, revealing a pair of black cat-ears.

The mysterious man in black backed away, looking almost-terrified as the girl got into a fighting-stance, facing him with rage in her eyes and face. He was actually shaking.

"It can't be..."

"It is." Belle glared. "You remember me, don't you, Adam? You remember when we were kids? When we were friends?" She reached up and drew her giant crossbow from her back. "When you abandoned me?"

"Belle, I-" Adam winced as he was shot repeatedly in the stomach by Belle's Dust-rounds, his aura blocking them. Belle yelled in rage as she delivered a spinning-kick, sending the bull-Faunus flying into the warehouse wall.

Belle raised her crossbow, a Fire-Dust bolt loaded. Adam slowly stood up, still staring at the cat-Faunus. He looked ready to pass out as Belle glared.

"You abandoned me to die in the mines of the _Schnee Dust Company_!" Belle spat, livid. "And now, you're attacking innocent people and giving Faunus a bad name. Give me one good reason to not shoot you where you stand,  Taurus." Adam Taurus? I felt like I had heard that name before, somewhere.

"Belle, please." Adam was actually trying to reason with Belle. "I thought that you were dead!"

"I was going to come back to the White Fang, to you." Belle glared. "For two years, I was stranded in Vacuo, waiting... Then, I saw you slaughtering innocents right before my eyes. I saw what the White Fang had become, what you had become... You were covered in blood, wearing a monster's face. I saw that beast and knew that Adam Taurus had died long ago, and he had probably taken my older sister down with him." Belle split her crossbow into katanas, gritting her teeth. "I'm so, so ashamed of you."

"You..." Adam was livid, now. He drew his blade and charged, Belle blocking his strike.

The bull-Faunus pressed on, Belle's eyes widening as her shoes skidded back on the ground, then she back-flipped and kicked Adam in the face, falling back and combining her blades into the crossbow, firing the Dust-rounds of the rifle-part as Adam blocked them with his glowing-red blade.

No... He absorbed the Dust-rounds, every red detail on his body briefly lighting up with each shot he absorbed. What was happening?

Belle seemed to be wondering the same thing, her golden eyes narrowing as the bull-Faunus approached her, undaunted by her attacks.

I pulled up my texts as I continued to record, urgently sending a message out to the others, hoping that they would arrive in time to help me stop this. I was too slow to stand a chance against a Faunus-warrior.

 ** _-In the old abandoned warehouse near Quadling Jungle! Belle is in trouble! Setting up scroll-beacon! Hurry!-_**

I looked back up as Adam slashed and sliced right through Belle's aura, the girl crying out in pain as a long (thankfully shallow) gash was left in her exposed midriff. While she was distracted by the pain, Adam backhanded her across the face and sent her falling to the ground, kicking her weapon away.

"No." I gritted my teeth, doing my best to avoid charging in. Belle winced as she pushed herself up, looking up at Adam with narrowed eyes.

"So, what now?" Belle asked coldly. "First: you abandoned me, and now you're going to kill me?" Adam bared his teeth and growled.

"Funny, after so many years, you've turned out so much like your sister." He raised his blade. "I'll tell her you said _hello_ before I break her." Belle stared in horror, then raised an arm in defense as Adam stabbed down. I ran out, only for someone else to beat me to it.

"You." Jett glared, his wristwatch projecting a shadow-shield, which was raised and blocking Adam's attack. Belle looked up at him with wide eyes, then was pulled to her feet by Sun, who pushed Belle behind him to protect her as Team SSSN and the rest of Team EBNY aimed their weapons at Adam, livid.

The bull-Faunus glared at us, taking a step back as Belle looked like she was trying to process what was happening. Sun looked back at Belle.

"Are you alright?" Sun asked, the rest of us keeping our eyes on Taurus. Belle nodded shakily, doing her best to calm herself down.

"This isn't over." Adam assured, pointing at Belle. "I'll find both of you, Belle. I will make you pay for betraying our cause." I saw Belle clench her fists, and she pushed past Sun to face Adam.

"We didn't need to betray the cause, Adam." She stated. "You were already doing such a good job on your own." Adam growled, then turned and departed. We saw an airship fly away through the warehouse window, and Belle sighed in relief. "He's gone."

"BELLE!" Yasmine hugged Belle's arm. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?! I mean, Sun was having a mental-breakdown all on his own, and I was REALLY scared that we would never find you, and we looked everywhere for you, and your kitty-ears are so CUTE, and PLEASE COME BACK!" Belle blinked a few times, surprised.

"Um..." The cat-Faunus looked up at Sun and raised an eyebrow. "You had a mental-breakdown?" Sun laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly. Neptune 'discretely' coughed into his hand, 'concealing' a two-word phrase.

"Ship it."

"Look, Jett..." Belle turned to her teammate, bowing her head. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, to everyone. I want you to know that I'm no longer a part or a sympathizer of the White Fang. I was really young when I was with them, and they were different-"

"Do you have any idea how long we were looking for you?" Jett crossed his arms, glaring. "Two days. Two days!" Belle flattened her ears under the boy's angry eyes. "Do you really think I would have gone through that if I still gave a damn about you being in the White Fang? You're not one of them anymore, right?" Belle shrugged, nodding.

"They kinda thought I was dead for seven years." She admitted, as simply as if she was talking about the weather. What was up with this girl?! "But this wasn't just about the White Fang, was it? You-" Jett sighed, shaking his head.

"It'll take some time, you know? To learn how to be trusting and civil around..." The boy paused, looking from Belle to Sun warily. "Well, you know. But we're teammates, now, Belladonna." Jett smirked slightly. "You're not getting rid of us that easily." Belle slowly smiled, then gave a nod of thanks.

"Thanks, guys." Belle sighed, looking at all of us with gratitude. Then, her smile fell as she looked out where Adam's airship had vanished. "But Adam's right. This isn't over." Belle gripped her stomach. "He's going after her... She ran away, and now he's going after her."

"Who?" Scarlet asked. Belle looked down, closing her eyes.

"My sister."

 ** _BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUUUUM! Well, that was a thing! What will happen, next?! I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	8. Getting to Know You (Jett)

_I walked down a sidewalk, age fourteen, walking to Signal: my primary combat-school. As I walked, I heard a crash and turned to see several people in masks breaking into a shipping-warehouse._

 _White Fang._

 _I grabbed my weapon from my belt and ran over, entering through the same way they had, my eyes widening as I saw the Faunus stealing crates of Dust. I ignited my shadow-blade and shield, glaring._

 _"Hey!" I shouted, the leader turning to me. I was surprised to see a seventeen year-old boy, but I shook it off. "S-stop stealing and leave, or I'll have to-!"_

 _"Take it easy, kid." The bull-horned boy smirked. "You've got us all wrong. See, all the Dust-shops around here have refused to sell to us, so we're taking the Dust from here and leaving lien. No one gets hurt, they get their money. No harm done." I slowly lowered my weapons._

 _"Really?" I asked. The boy nodded. "Alright, I guess... I'll just stay here and make sure that you keep your word." I disengaged my weapons and crossed my arms, frowning as I watched. I was going to be late to school because of this... "So... What Dust shops refused to sell to you? Most of the people around here are really tolerant. Have you tried **From Dust 'Til Dawn**?"_

 _"No." The boy admitted, looking bored. "We've never heard of it."_

 _"Yeah, well, the owner is kinda strange. The guy just pops up in the weirdest places at the weirdest times. And he's got, like, ten other jobs. That, or a lot of identical brothers..." I deadpanned. "Great. Yazzy's rubbing off on me. I'm ranting..." I raised my left hand to my forehead. "Sorry, I-"_

 _I screamed in pain as the boy whipped out a glowing red sword and severed my lower left forearm, and I collapsed on the floor as dark-grey aura and blood leaked out, gritting my teeth in agony. The Faunus-boy chuckled, turning to his men and smiling deviously._

 _"Grab the Dust and put it on the Bullheads. I'll finish things up here." As the men continued, the boy crouched in front of me. "Tell me: have you heard the name **Adam Taurus**?" I looked up, my vision going foggy._

 _"White Fang elite... Strongest fighter in the group... Really hates humans..."_

 _"Someone's well-informed... When you go back to your little human friends, tell them about me. Tell them that soon, they will receive the justice they so greatly deserve: by my hand." Adam Taurus stood and turned away as his men finished clearing out the warehouse. "Perhaps the next time we meet, you will be a stronger, less-naïve opponent, **human**."_

 _With that, the White Fang departed, and everything went black._

 ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_**

Belle told us everything from her point of view. All about her past in the White Fang, her history with Adam, her older twin sister, and how she met Sun.

As she explained, I slowly felt whatever anger I had left for those two (even after Sun told his shocking side of the story) fade away. That and Sage showed us footage from the fight, and it felt really good to see Belle kicking Adam's ass during those first few minutes of the brawl.

But the footage also showed me more of the real Belle Belladonna. Our argument (which had lasted only minutes) and her confrontation with Adam had showed me far much more about Belle Belladonna than what weeks of being teammates with her had.

Belle was far more than a shady, mysterious recluse with trust issues and a violent temper. She was a loyal, passionate, determined, strong-willed, powerful, amazing girl who wouldn't take any shit from me or anyone else. She would protect her friends (especially Sun) at all costs, she would defend her species no matter what the consequences would be, and she loved to read books. I also learned in the hours after saving her that she was also snarky, sarcastic, and devious. Sun had apparently had a bad influence on her.

Speaking of Sun, I actually took the time to get to know the guy. He wasn't a dumb-blonde playboy, or any of the Faunus stereotypes that I had come to believe. Sun wasn't a liar, he didn't have a deceptive bone in his body. Sun wasn't a murderer, the guy was constantly crushing Belle and his teammates in hugs (how had Belle built up an immunity to suffocation?). Sun wasn't a terrorist, he was one of the nicest people I had ever met (to both humans and Faunus). But... He had a bad habit of stealing things for fun, but unless it was food: he gave it back. I just let that slide.

No one's perfect.

It was just difficult, trying to see through all of the fear and hate that my encounter with Adam Taurus had placed in me. Belle being ex-White Fang didn't exactly help her case, but Belle wasn't exactly Adam's biggest fan. If anything, she was obsessed with hunting him down and making sure he never hurt anyone she cared about ever again, especially her sister.

Belle had been surprised to learn that Blake had left the White Fang, but she claimed that it would have had to be recently, given Adam's rage. Belle wasn't sure how her sister had changed in all those years, but she wasn't about to let Adam harm her older twin. Not while she was breathing.

 ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_**

"Hey, Belle?" Yazzy asked one night as we were getting ready for bed. The girl looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering... Maybe you should take your bow off when it's just us and Team SSSN." My best friend tried. Belle's eyes widened.

"Oh, I don't know. I, um..."

"Come on, Belle! Your kitty-ears are so cute!"

"You really should become reacquainted with your true nature." Ebony agreed, frowning with a slight twinge of guilt. "You don't have to hide from us, anymore." Belle looked down, and I noticed her bow flattening.

"Just take the stupid thing off, already." I reached over and pulled the bow off, Belle's eyes widening as she reached up and covered her ears. I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Lower your hands." Belle slowly lowered her hands to reveal her ears flattened to her head. I deadpanned. "Ears up, _Hairball_."

"Hey!" Belle glared, baring her pointed teeth as her ears raised and her hair stood on end, a hiss escaping her lips. She immediately realized what she'd done and calmed, quickly raising her hands to cover her mouth as her ears flattened and her hair went back to its normal shape. "I mean, I..."

"That was awesome!" Yazzy laughed as I was frozen in shock. "Do it, again!" Belle looked at me apologetically, still covering her mouth.

"Sorry!"

"... I think I deserved that one." I shook out of it, managing a smile. "You've got quite the temper on you, Belladonna." Belle looked down. "Come on, what else have you got? Hit us with your best shot! Let it go, woman!"

"God, you're annoying!" Belle shouted, rolling her eyes. "You're always trying to make me angry or flirting or just flat-out being an asshole! And Yazzy, I love ya like a psychopathic little sister, but wake up and smell the coffee! We all ship it!" I saw Yazzy's face turn red. "Ebony, you're addicted to _Cheetos_ and we've been planning an intervention for the last month! It's getting WAY out of hand!" The cat-Faunus sat down on her bed. "There, you happy?!"

"... Wow." Ebony blinked a few times in surprise, then raised an eyebrow. "You really do have a temper." Belle looked down, embarrassed.

"Nearly a decade of living with Sun does that to people." She admitted. "Someone has to be loud and scary enough to reign him in."

"Loud and scary..." Yazzy frowned, then perked up. "I see why you two are such good friends!" Belle raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." I cringed. "Let's just say that our dear little Sun-shine had a bit of an eclipse when you left." That's when I smirked. "Oh, so now you're comfortable with your ears showing?"

"Oh, I..." Belle rubbed the back of her neck nervously, her cat-ears twitching. "I guess?" I found myself frowning, and I placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"No more secrets." I ordered, and her golden eyes widened. "Got it?" Belle slowly nodded, and I have a small smile, nodding. "Good... You're not half-bad, Belladonna."

"Chump."

"Jerk."

"Ass."

"Kitty-cat."

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Oh, boy." Ebony face-palmed. "They're at it, again... Were you guys really planning an intervention?" Yazzy just laughed as Jett and I started fighting.

"Fight, fight, FIGHT!"

 ** _/\_**

Later that night, I found Belle sitting on the edge of the rooftop, hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the moon. I walked over, hands in my pockets and eyebrow raised.

"What's up?" I asked. Belle turned around, sighed, then turned and looked back at the moon, closing her eyes.

"My sister's out there, somewhere. She's all alone, she doesn't know who to trust, she's probably scared..." Belle opened her eyes. "What if I made the wrong choice, five years ago? What if, despite what I thought of them, I should have gone back to the White Fang? For her... We could have run away together, and everything would be alright-"

"Or, you would have become a twisted monster, like Adam Taurus." I sat down next to her, and Belle rested her head on her knees. "And you would have never met Ebony, Yazzy, me, Scarlet, Sage, Neptune, or Sun."

"I know. And I wouldn't give any of you up for anything. Not even you, you. asshole... But my sister was raised by them. Adam was so angry, which meant she must have only left recently... What if, when I find her, she's not _her_ , anymore? What if she's changed too much, what if she's not my Blake? My twin, who could read my expression in an instant and know how I was feeling, who I could read like an open book. We told each other everything, we laughed, we cried. We were all each other had, until..."

"... Until Adam came along."

"I know he's a monster, now. He's tried to kill Sun, he tried to kill me, he's after my sister, and what he did to you... But when we first met, he was none of that. He was scared little boy who had lost everything and everyone he ever loved to Atlesian Faunus-Slave Traders. And despite all that, he was kind and considerate and protective. He took care of Blake and I, made sure no messed with us, and he was like an older brother... Then, that day in Vacuo, he just left me. He ran, and he didn't look back."

"... Then, Sun came along."

"Yeah... At first, I didn't trust him. I didn't know if I could trust anyone ever again, since I'd been abandoned by the two people I trusted most... But, as time went on, he grew on me."

"Guy sure doesn't know when to quit." I admitted. "I bet if you hadn't agreed to go with him that night, he would have followed you around until you did." We both managed small laughs.

"So." Belle turned to me, giving a light smirk. "How did you become friends with Yazzy?" I rolled my eyes, thinking back to all those years ago.

"We were in kindergarten." I began. "It was probably a few days in, and I noticed this little girl sitting off by herself while these other kids picked on her. So, I did the rational thing and started pitching crayons at them." Bell covered her mouth as a snort of laughter escaped. "A lot of them backed off, but I pissed off this really big one that looked like he'd been raised by Beringels. He came at me and raised his fist, when all the sudden: the little girl leapt up and sank her teeth into his arm, sending the kid running scared... We've been friends ever since."

"Wow... Best friend origin-story ever, of all time."

"You think it beats you and Sun's?"

"He did tell you that I bit a cop and threw a phone at his head, right?"

"Yeah, and that's awesome!"

"But that was seven years... You and Yazzy have been together for eleven."

"Well... Not _together_ -together."

"Uh-huh." Belle stood, crossing her arms and smirking. "I give it three months, four tops." The cat-Faunus turned and departed, leaving me staring after her for a few moments.

"Wait, what did she..? No." I shook my head, laughing at the insane thought. "No way! Not happening! She's crazy!" I kept laughing, slowly calming down as a sinking feeling grew in my chest. "She's crazy, right?"

 ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_** ** _/\_**

In the morning, when we woke up, we found a note in Belle's bed.

 _'Stowing away on a ship to Vacuo so we can see Sun's parents before we catch a ride to Vale. This is Sun's fault, not mine. Blame him._

 _P.S: I've completed all my work for the end of the term. Please, turn it in._ '

"Oh, that little-!"

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Belle and Sun are off to Vale! You all know what happens, next! I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


	9. Lost & Found (Blake)

Team RWBY was in Vale, walking along the docks so Weiss could spy on the competition for the Vytal Festival Tournament. She and I ended up butting-heads over the White Fang, and all of the sudden...

"Hey, stop those delinquents!" Someone shouted. We ran over to see two teenagers running across the deck of a ship, leaping up onto the railing with laughs.

The first was a boy, a blonde monkey-Faunus with grey eyes wearing jeans, black/yellow sneakers, white wraps on his arms and legs, red armored-gloves, a white collared-shirt that opened in the front to expose his chest and abs, and a golden medallion. He grinned as he held hands with his companion.

The second was a girl, a black-haired human with golden eyes wearing a long dark-blue high-collared coat that went to the back of the heels in the back and split toward the bottom, a black crop-top with rectangular/diamond-shaped holes surrounding her neck that exposed her midriff, tight black stretchy-pants, a dark-blue belt, thigh-high black heeled-boots, and a diagonal strap that held her weapon (which I couldn't see) to her back. Her long, wild hair was in a high-ponytail (a wavy lock hanging down on each side of her head, a bigger one on the right) with a dark-blue bow much like mine on top. The girl's bright golden eyes were filled with light, and there was a joyful smile on her face.

"... Is that a happy, Vacuo-style doppelgänger of Blake?" Yang asked, stunned. I was staring at the copy, mesmerized by the similarities.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" The monkey-Faunus smirked. The girl gave the sailors a mocking salute.

"See ya later, _chumps_!" Her voice was just like mine, but there was no way in Hell that I would ever use the word _chumps_. Or that tone of voice. It was too... Yang-y. And she had the same light Vacuo-accent as the boy.

The two leapt down and ran across the docks while the sailors yelled at them from the ship.

"You no-good stowaways!" A man shouted. The monkey-Faunus leapt up into a lamp-post, hanging upside down by his tail, the girl laughing as she leaned against the play.

"Hey!" The boy complained. " _No-good stowaways_ would have been caught! We're GREAT stowaways!" The boy barely dodged a rock thrown at him by a police officer.

"Hey!" The boy's friend shouted, getting ready to defend him. The officers paid her no heed, going after the Faunus-boy instead. Stereotype and racism at its finest...

"Get down from there, this instant!" One shouted, only to get a banana-peel to the face. The monkey-Faunus laughed deviously, then leapt down and grabbed the girl's hand.

Both of them started running, across the docks and up the stairs, running on the sidewalk Team RWBY stood on. As they ran past, the monkey-Faunus' eyes widened as they fell on me, the girl too occupied with escaping.

Then, they were gone, running off into the city as the enraged policemen chased after them.

"Well, you wanted to see the competition, Weiss." Yang commented, still staring after the other me. "There it goes." Weiss snapped out of her astonishment, pointing after the two.

"Quick! We must observe them!"

For once, we were in agreement.

 ** _/\_**

We lost the two, and Weiss and I got into a fight. Over the White Fang, over labeling the monkey-Faunus and others like him as degenerates, and the argument went on for hours.

Finally, back at the dorm, the brawl came to its climax. Both Weiss and I snapped, and...

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted, then calmed down. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss went over and gripped the windowsill, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed... My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train-car full of Dust stolen... And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Everything was silent.

"Weiss..." Ruby tried, placing a hand on the heiress' shoulder. Weiss suddenly lost it.

"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because my mother and little sister defended them, and I lost them! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!"

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" I snarled. Everyone looked at me, eyes wide. My every instinct wanted me to run away, but there was something else I had to force out. "Y-you're not the only one who's lost in this fight, Weiss! The _Schnee Dust Company_ took my baby sister away!"

Weiss stared at me in horror, and I turned and ran.

 ** _/\_**

I ended up standing in front of the statue of the Huntsmen and Huntresses fighting the Grimm, and I delicately removed my bow, letting my ears show.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." A voice stated confidently. I wiped away my tears and turned to see the monkey-Faunus. "My name is Sun, Sun Wukong."

"B-Blake."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"... Look, you're running from something, or someone. And I'll feel responsible if I leave-"

"Because that friend of yours looks a little bit like me?" I asked. Sun crossed his arms, smirking. "Okay, fine... She looks a lot like me."

"Yeah, she does. And it's not because of that. It's because a long time ago, I helped someone who was lost like you. I helped them, and I'll be damned before I refuse to help you."

"... No." I turned and walked off. Sun ran up and walked next to me, hands in his pockets and smiling.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

 ** _/\/\/\/\_**

Two days of hiding later, I confessed everything to Sun. My association with the White Fang, running away, hiding my ears, lying to everyone... He was much more understanding than I expected. And he even continued to try and help me as I started to investigate the recent Dust robberies.

We ended up staking out a shipment of Dust on the docks, and the White Fang arrived, accompanied by Roman Torchwick. I attacked and tried to get some answers, only to end up starting a fight.

Sun stepped in to help me, only for both of us to eventually end up on the ground, looking up with wide eyes as Torchwick aimed his weapon at Sun's head. This was all my fault. I brought him into this madness...

Suddenly, a flash of dark-blue stepped between Torchwick and Sun, grabbing the cane and lifting it from the boy's head just as it fired. The blast actually struck a bullhead and nearly crippled it, and Torchwick glared at the interloper. She glared right back as she released the cane and stood tall.

It was the girl from earlier, my happy copy. But she wasn't so happy, now. If anything, she was livid. She looked ready to tear everyone there to shreds.

She slowly reached up, behind her ponytail, drawing a huge, dark-blue crossbow. It was only then that I noticed an ammo-pack at her belt and a sheath under the magnetic-clip.

The girl raised the crossbow, aiming it as Torchwick took a step back. I noticed her finger slip from the first trigger and onto a smaller, lower trigger.

Her eyes narrowed, and she fired. Dozens of Dust-rounds rapidly fired out of the bow, hitting Torchwick and sending him flying back into a container. The girl spun around and struck White Fang who decided to charge her, somersaulting and loading an bolt from her sheath. I noticed it glowing blue, and I realized they were color-coded for Dust.

The girl fired at Torchwick as he got up, freezing him in place by his feet. He growled and broke free, only for someone to distract him.

"HEY!" Ruby shouted from a roof, drawing her scythe. Torchwick smirked, giving my team-leader a coy little wave as my doppelgänger turned to check on Sun and I.

"Oh hello, _Red_! Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked. Ruby was distracted, and Torchwick fired at her, throwing her back.

An angered Penny leapt down and started taking out the White Fang with flying blades, my copy helping Sun up before pulling me to my feet.

"Go!" She ordered, glaring. "I'll cover your retreat!" I nodded and started running with Sun as the girl fired Dust-rounds at anyone who tried to follow us, only for Torchwick to raise his cane, aiming it at Sun and I. My copy's eyes widened as she noticed and quickly ran over and grabbed the cane again, forcing it away from us, the shot hitting a crate.

Torchwick glared and backhanded the girl across the face, sending her falling to the ground. My copy looked up as Torchwick raised his cane, her eyes wide as he smirked cruelly.

Torchwick fired the shot, and the girl was hidden from us by smoke. Sun's eyes widened, and he turned back as Torchwick laughed.

"No!"

"Wait!" My eyes narrowed as I watched the smoke carefully. The smoke cleared, the girl sitting there and staring at her hands in shock.

"The Hell?!"

Sun ran over and kicked Torchwick in the head, grabbed my copy's hand, and he ran back over to me, pulling her along. All the way, he was shouting.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Sun, I-"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"Will you just let me-?!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Am I okay?! You went missing for two days and I found you with an exploding gun to your head!"

"Oh, um..."

"Yeah! You have a lot of explaining to do, buster!"

 _Buster_? **Buster**?! Who says **_buster_**?! Who was this girl?!

Penny finished the fight with ease and chasing two remaining Bullheads off into the night sky.

 ** _/\_**

I explained everything to Ruby, Penny, and my copy, then reconciled with Yang and Weiss. After Penny vanished, I turned to face my copy.

Sun had raised a hand to the red mark Torchwick had left on her face, asking if she was alright. The girl kept saying that it was fine and she was okay. I raised an eyebrow.

"You never said your name." I announced, frowning. The girl gave a small smirk, crossing her arms.

"Right... This is awkward, isn't it?" She asked. I gave a small shrug, the both of us laughing slightly.

"Yeah."

"Well..." The girl gave a tired smile. "It's about to get even more awkward..." The girl reacted up and pulled her bow as I had the night I ran away, untying it and revealing two black cat-ears. "I thought you were supposed to be the one looking after me, _older sister_. Not the other way around."

I tensed up, my eyes widening as the air seemed to grow cold. My teammates and I stared at the girl, stunned.

"Belle?" I finally asked. The girl nodded, arms falling slack to her sides as she let out a weak laugh.

"Hey, _Blake-y_. Long time, no see."

 ** _/\_**

 _I woke up one morning when I was nine to someone jumping up and down on my cot._

 _"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Belle demanded, laughing as she bounced. I rolled my eyes and shoved her off, my sister hitting the ground in the tent and immedietley shooting back onto her feet._

 _"You're so annoying, sometimes!"_

 _"You know you love me!"_

 ** _/\_**

 _I rolled my eyes and smiled as I saw Belle being her usual snarky, sarcastic self as she 'argued' with Adam out in the snow._

 _"Why don't you take anything seriously?!"_

 _"Hey, if I didn't take anything seriously: half of this camp wouldn't be here."_

 _"Oh, really?! All you ever do is read those old books!"_

 _"Those old books taught me how to cure every disease you could name. Not that you'd know many, seeing as how you NEVER read."_

 _"Grr..! Let's see if you know enough to patch yourself up when I'm through with you!" Adam went to lunge, but Belle held her hands up and shrieked in fear. Adam immedietley backed down, eyes wide. "Belle, I'm sorry! I-"_

 _A snowball hit Adam in the face, Belle giggling as he deadpanned. Then, Adam smirked and crouched, forming a snowball. The bull-Faunus stood and threw it, only for Belle to duck. The snowball hit me in the face, Adam cringing and Belle laughing as I wiped it off, glaring._

 _"You've done it now." I smiled deviously, crouching and forming a snowball. With that, the biggest snowball-fight that the White Fang ever saw began._

 ** _/\_**

 _Adam and I watched with wide eyes as a ten year-old Belle went into a trance, caring for those injured in a rally with careful precision and an unbelievable speed. Her narrowed eyes were glazed over in concentration, her face set in a thin frown, her cat-ears twitching as she listened to the cries of the wounded._

 _"She's just... Wow." Adam blinked a few times in shock. I nodded in agreement._

 _"I never knew she was this good."_

 _"Your sister saves lives." The master-healer, a middle-aged deer Faunus woman named Willow Green, looked up from another patient, giving a soft smile. "She's the best apprentice I could have asked for."_

 ** _/\_**

 _"Blake..!" Belle whined as we protested at a rally, after I had scolded her and warned her of Adam's anger. Again._

 _"You know I'm just looking out for you, little sister." I laughed and ruffled Belle's hair, making her pout. Belle finally snapped._

 _"I'm only younger by twenty-three seconds!"_

 _"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Just keep shouting. You know how cranky Adam gets."_

 _"Adam this, Adam that!" Belle mocked, annoyed. "Who even cares what Adam thinks?!" There was a snort of annoyance, and the ten year-old tensed up. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" I nodded, smirking._

 _"Yep."_

 _"Oh..." Belle turned around, giving a small laugh and wave at the twelve year-old bull-Faunus. "Hey, Adam! Long time, no see! How's it going?"_

 _"Belle, Blake." He crossed his arms, lightly glaring at us. "Get back to work." With that, the boy vanished in the crowd._

 _"What does he think this is?" Belle asked, raising an eyebrow. "The Atlesian Military?" Belle noticed my smile. "You SO have a crush on him."_

 _"D-do not!"_

 _"Do to!"_

 _"Do not!"_

 _"Do to!"_

 _"Grr... Just get back to work!"_

 _"You sound like Adam!"_

 _"Good!"_

 _We got back to chanting, then crowd-control arrived. As they started firing bean-bags and throwing tear-gas to disburse the crowd, Adam arrived and grabbed us by the wrists, looking at both of us with concern. He was always so worried about us..._

 _"Let's get out of here!" He ordered. The three of us started running, going down the nearest alleyway while an officer chased us._

 _Belle was falling behind, and she tripped over some garbage. Adam and I looked back, our eyes wide._

 _"Belle!" I shouted desperately. Belle looked up, terrified as the guard picked her up by the back of her blue tank-top, glaring at Adam and I._

 _"We have to go!" Adam's hand closed tighter around my wrist, and we started running again. I was just so scared..._

 _"Don't leave me!"_

 ** _/\_**

 _I sat in a tent, sobbing as Adam rested an arm around my shoulders, looking at me with remorse._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"H-how could we leave her?!"_

 _"It was too dangerous. If we had stayed, we would have been captured, too... The Lieutenant will find her, and all of the others. They'll be fine."_

 _"THEY'RE BACK!" A voice shouted, alerting us. Adam and I shot to our feet and out of the tent, eyes wide as we scanned the crowds for Belle._

 _Lieutenant Banesaw slowly walked up to the current leader of the White Fang, Sirius Grey: a middle-aged wolf-Faunus with black hair streaked with grey caused by the stress of the long and strenuous revolution._

 _"All of our members are here and accounted for." Banesaw reported. "All but one." Grey's eyes widened slightly as they went to the crowd._

 _"Who?"_

 _"... The healer's apprentice, Belle Belladonna."_

 _"A child?!"_

 _"What?!" It went silent as all eyes turned to me, my eyes filling with with tears. Grey and Banesaw slowly walked over to me and Adam._

 _"I searched everywhere." Banesaw admitted. "The entire stockade. I even (humanely) interrogated a few of the officers... There's no sign of her. I'm sorry, Blake."_

 _"B-but she was arrested!" I didn't even notice Adam's shaking hand being placed on my shoulder, his saddened red eyes locked on me. "Where could she be?! Where is my sister?!"_

 _"... The **Schnee Dust Company** 's facilities have been known to take stronger or younger Faunus-offenders and make them work in the mines." Grey bowed his head. "And if they refuse to work or aren't productive enough, they are useless. And your sister has never shown signs of being strong in anything but medicine, and her loyalty to the cause..." I started crying. "I'm sorry."_

 _"I-I was supposed to look after her! I shouldn't have let her f-fall behind! This is all my fault!_

 _"No." Adam shook his head, trying to remain strong. "It's my fault, Blake. I was supposed to get the both of you to safety... I failed." Grey placed a hand on the boy's shoulder._

 _"You did what you thought was best, and you are the only reason why you and Blake are still here." He tried, then looked over at me. "The **Schnee Dust Company** will pay for this. I promise."_

 _I looked up, my eyes narrowing through her tears, my teeth gritting and fists clenching._

 _"No... I promise."_

 ** _/\_**

"... Isn't this the sister you said the _Schnee Dust Company_ took away?" Weiss asked, snapping me out of the past. I clenched my fists.

"How?" I asked, glaring. "How can it be you?! How can you be Belle?! You vanished! I saw that soldier carry you away! I heard you scream! Banesaw freed the others, and they looked for you everywhere! They said you were enslaved in the mine, that you were probably killed trying to get away! HOW CAN YOU BE HERE, BELLE?!"

"Like always, I downplayed my abilities, dear sister." Belle smiled, tying her bow back over her ears. "I escaped. Bit the bastard's hand, ran, and hid... Then, Sun found me. His family gave me a home when we couldn't find you..." Belle frowned. "And when I didn't like what I saw when I did."

"... Prove it's you." I glared. "Say something only you would know." Belle smirked again, crossing her arms.

"Are you sure? Most of the stuff that only I would know involves your HUGE crush on A-" Belle's statement was interrupted when I desperately clamped a hand over her mouth. My teammates and Sun were laughing, and my sister rolled her eyes and bit my hand, her fangs digging in.

"Ow!" I pulled away, then slowly looked up at her. "It's you." Belle smiled, nodding as she let a tear fall. "Belle!" I hugged my sister tightly, and she hugged back, both of us laughing and crying as we stood there for several long moments. My sister was alive, she was safe, she was happy, she was here... I finally managed to speak, again. "I thought you were dead!"

"And I thought you were a terrorist. Looks like we were both wrong!" We pulled away, my sister grinning. "That was so cool, with your weapon and fighting-style! But are you freakin' suicidal?!"

"I admit, I overreacted, but what about you?! Let me see that!" I grabbed her weapon before she could react. "This design..." I remembered the ship, the accent... "Vacuo?"

"Raised and trained." Belle replied. "But I attend Haven with Sun. I'm a member of Team EBNY, and he's the leader of Team SSSN." Belle took the weapon from me, smiling. "Built her myself. She's called _Nightfall_ , and she's a crossbow, a gun, and..." The device split apart, the halves shifting and changing until my sister held twin katanas.

"EEEEEEEeeeeeee!" Ruby passed out, practically foaming at the mouth. Belle raised an eyebrow, reforming her crossbow and putting it on her back, confused.

"Is she okay?"

"She likes weapons." Yang explained, kneeling next to her younger sister. "Can I get some ice-water over here? Preferably in a comedically-large bucket."

"Belle?" Sun turned to my younger twin. "How did you survive that blast? It hit you head-on, it should have killed you." Belle looked down at her shaking hands. She clenched her hands into fists and opened them several times, looking confused and even a little bit scared.

"I-I don't know. I closed my eyes, and I opened them when it was over. I thought that I saw... Never mind."

"Belle?" I asked worriedly. Belle shook out of it and smiled, looking up.

"It's nothing."

 ** _Well, Belle and Blake have reunited! Will Blake explain what happened to the White Fang? Will Belle tell Blake in full detail about her life and her encounter with Adam? How did Belle survive that blast? What is her semblance?_**

 ** _I only own my OCs! Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks!_**


End file.
